


Clothes

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets to see Cas after a hot and sweaty run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

Dean drinks his coffee as he walks towards the war room. He hears the bunker door open and close, meaning Sam and Cas have gotten back from their run. 

“That was very exhilarating. Thank you Sam but now I feel the urgent need to take a hot shower.” Cas says, his gravelly voice immediately registering in Dean’s ears. 

Dean turns to see the two men at the bottom of the stairs. “Mornin’ Sam. Mornin’ Ca - ” Dean spits out his coffee, nearly choking on it. Sam snorts as he watches Dean’s eyes roam all over Cas’ body. 

The ex-angel is standing there, hair more disheveled than usual, which frankly is damn near impossible, in a pair of running shorts, one of Dean’s old ACDC shirts and completely covered in sweat. Everything is sticking to his skin, defining his stomach, chest and arm muscles. And his thighs. Dean’s mouth nearly starts watering there and then. 

“What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” Cas finally breaks Dean’s ogling. Sam laughs.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll see you two later.” He smirks at Dean before walking off down the hall. 

Dean takes a few steps forward until he is right up in Cas’ face. “Nothing’s wrong, Cas. You just look…” Dean whistles as he wraps his arms around Cas’ waist and slowly slides them down to grab his ass through the fabric of his sweaty shorts.

Despite everything they’ve done, Cas blushes. “Oh.” He says, a smile lifting at the corner of his mouth. Dean grins before squeezing his ass and taking Cas’ earlobe between his teeth. Cas lets out a loud moan and his hands come up to wrap around Dean’s neck.

“Seriously guys! Why can’t you ever have the decency to get a room!” Sam yells from somewhere down the hall. Dean chuckles but doesn’t move.

“Why don’t you wear stuff like this more often?” He asks, moving his head to the other side of Cas’ face so he can take his other earlobe between his teeth.

Cas suppresses a moan by biting his lip, and it comes out as a small whimper. It’s like music to Dean’s ears. “Wha…what’s so bad about everything else I..uh..wear?” 

Dean slips his hands under Cas’ running shorts to knead at the flesh of Cas’ ass with his fingers. Cas isn’t able to hold back the moan this time and involuntarily bucks his hips up into Dean. Dean grins.

“Well, everything you wear is so big and bulky that I can never see what’s underneath.” Cas’ brows furrow and he tilts his head slightly to the side.

“I don’t understand. You see what’s underneath when I’m naked.” He states matter of factly. Dean laughs at Cas’ bluntness and slips his hands out of Cas’ shorts, rewarding him with a small whine from Cas.

“You know what, Cas?” Dean says, gripping the outside of Cas’ thighs before hefting him up, Cas legs wrapping round Dean’s waist in an instant. “You’re right. So maybe I should just get you naked more often.” Cas blushes again as Dean starts walking towards the hallway.

“And I heard you talking about a hot shower before.” Dean waggles his eyebrows and Cas laughs. “I think I might take you up on that offer.” 

Cas scrunches his brows. “I never gave you an off - ” Dean shuts him up by kissing him roughly. 

An hour later, Sam is pretty pissed off that there is no hot water left.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
